Consecuencias
by sasubell
Summary: prometí no lastimarte y alejarme de ti pero no puedo-chocando sus frentes -entiendo que ya es tarde y que tu ya no me quier..-no pudo continuar pues fue callado por un beso demandante que no dudo en corresponder....mi primer one-shot espero que les guste


**El Uchiha si porque así le llamaba desde que volvió hace 3 meses para ella era el ser mas despreciable y por desgracia el q mas amaba, debía odiar por hacerla sufrir y amarlo de aquella manera aun contra su voluntad cuando su sentido común le decía que debía olvidarlo que el no la amaba no podía y déla misma forma que lo amaba lo odiaba, odiaba su cabello tan alborotado que la incitaba a querer tocarlo odiaba esos ojos tan negros en los que se perdía sin poder evitarlo odiaba esos labios tan carnoso siempre tentándola a besarlos pero lo que mas odiaba de el y ala vez amaba con locura era su sonrisa tan arrogante tan perfecta que al verla se perdía en un mundo diferente donde ya nada importaba solo el que la hacia desvariar que la intimidaba y rompía la barrera de indiferencia que había creado a su regreso para protegerse de el y de esos sentimientos que provocaba tan solo con mirarla para no volver a sufrir como lo Abia echo todos esos años **

* * *

**Le dolía su indiferencia dolía verla salir con otros hombres sonreír para otros nunca para el.**

**Había regresado después de 5 años y haber cumplido su venganza no esperaba que todos lo aceptaran enseguida pero ella **_**su**_** Sakura , porque era suya desde sus días en la academia suya incluso untes de darse cuenta de que la amaba aquella noche en que la abandono en aquella banca a las afueras de la aldea se arrepentía si se arrepentía de elegir esa entupida venganza antes que a ella lo estaba pagando y caro el haberla lastimado de esa forma-ah!!un grito de frustración salí desde el fondo de su garganta no debía pensar en eso debía concentrarse en su entrenamiento ella solo lo desconcentraba y lo hacia fallar y el no podía darse ese lujo el es un Uchiha y tiene que responder por su apellido ante todos.**

* * *

**Agito la cabeza cansinamente, otra vez se había dado el lujo de pensar en el lo pagaría muy caro mas tarde recogió sus cosas y camino hacia la salida del hospital estaba agotada y debía descansar para su entrenamiento con tsunade mañana. Caminaba por la aldea sin prisa por llegar a su casa y hundirse en la soledad cuando lo vio su corazón dio un vuelco pero trato de portarse indiferente y pasar desapercibida **

* * *

**La hokague lo había mandado ahora tenia que buscar a Sakura para entregarle su recado uno de sus castigos ser el mandadero de la quinta , a lo lejos la vio tan hermosa como siempre caminaba pesadamente hacia el y le dolió ver en su semblante cuando se aproximaba a hablarle **

**-sakura-dijo con un poco de nervio al estar en su presencia -tengo un mensaje de la quinta **

**-Uchiha, puedes decirlo no tengo todo el día- respondió con falsa indiferencia **

**-la hokague se disculpa pues no podrá asistir a su entrenamiento mañana **

**-hm bueno ya diste tu mensaje te puedes retirar contesto molesta **

**Pero el Uchiha no se movía ni un solo paso, no quería irse y aunque quisiera no podía su cuerpo no le respondía tenia que estar con ella aunque sea un poco mas **

**-hmp te acompaño a tu casa es tarde **

**-no es necesario puedo cuidarme sola **

**-hm Molesta**

**-si eso piensas no veo el porque quieras acompañarme-le espeto **

**En un rápido movimiento sasuke la acorralo contra la pared, estaba aturdida lo tenia demasiado cerca para su cordura y su corazón estaba acelerado **

**No supo porque reacciono así solo sabia que estaba perdido en esos posos jade sin ninguna posibilidad de salir y no es que la necesitara, no lo soporto mas y la beso la beso con todo el amor y deseo que había estado guardando la beso como si no existiera mañana su corazón dio un vuelco cuando le correspondió se sintió morir y el hombre mas feliz del mundo pues ella también lo amaba …**

**Estaba perdida en esos ojos negros tan hipnotizantes como su dueño cuando sintió como acortaba la distancia de golpe chocaba esos labios que tanto había ansiado con los de ella y se sorprendió al ver en ese beso tantos sentimientos y no dudo en corresponder con el mismo entusiasmo que el y sin sentirlo lo comenzó a llorar **

**Se separo al sentir las lagrimas correr por el rostro déla chica y se golpeo mentalmente por lastimarla de nuevo con pesar la fue soltando y secando con sus pulgares las lagrimas derramadas **

**-lo siento- dijo en un susurro torturado ella lo miraba atónita no entendía que había salido mal- prometí no lastimarte y alejarme de ti pero no puedo-chocando sus frentes -entiendo que ya es tarde y que tu ya no me quier..-no pudo continuar pues fue callado por un beso demandante que no dudo en corresponder -shhh sabes que te tomas las cosas muy enserio dijo la chica con burla-no es tarde yo todavía te amo y estas lagrimas no son de dolor sino de alegría, alegría porque estas aquí, porque me abrazas porque me besas-dijo con un ligero sonrojo porque te amo y ahora se que me quieres aunque sea un poco-dijo tímida la dueña de los ojos jade y sin saberlo del corazón de sasuke **

**-hmp molesta dijo el chico rodando los ojos y sin poder evitarlo con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios -yo no te quiero un poco-dijo dejando a la pelirrosa temerosa -yo te amo como a nadie en este mundo, eres lo único que me mantiene vivo y aquí, soportando los estupidos castigos de la quinta- dijo serio y con un poco de burla en su voz besando la comisura le los labios de la chica ella estaba en shock le costaba creer lo que le dijo pero correspondió cuando sasuke la rodeo en un abrazo posesivo besando la punta de su cabeza **

**-sakura-dijo separándose de ella después de un largo silencio -¿quieres ser mi novia?- dijo decidido pero con un toque de nerviosismo-Si!-grito la chica lanzándose a sus brazos-TE AMO- digieron en unicion para después besarse **

**Estaban felices ninguno tendría que volver a preocuparse por las consecuencias de pensar es el otro o al menos de ese modo pues bien no saben que pasara en el futuro pero podían estar seguro de algo nadie podría volver a separarlos **

**-TEME QUE LE HACES A SAKURA CHAN-**

**Ecepto eso **

**FIN **


End file.
